


Six Feet Deep

by AyePapy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Edge - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, POV Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has a vagina, Red - Freeform, Short Chapters, Six Feet Under - Freeform, Slow Burn, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Violence, but it'll be over soon, death but not major character death, it's pretty depressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyePapy/pseuds/AyePapy
Summary: "i buried you six feet deep... y-you died in my arms. how is this possible..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Under/Flower Fell)
> 
> hey, hope you enjoy.

" _k_ _nock, knock."_

In the ruins of Mt. Ebott, where humans fall, a field of golden buttercups blossoms everywhere.

_"flower."_

In the middle of the golden buttercups is a tombstone, with the name '_____' engraved on it.

 _"_ **_flower_ ** _you today, sweetheart?"_

 

__

 

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**S I X F E E T D E E P**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

 

it's late,  _really_ late.

papyrus would kill me. heck, even worse, lecture me to death.

i leaned back against a lamppost, admiring the night and its pitch-black curtain that drapes over the sky and the twisted, warped shapes that the stars made against the darkness. the milky speckles twirled and danced along the sky in various patterns, and the silvery full moon shining its light down to the surface of the earth.

two months.

that's how long it has been since monsters had resurfaced back above the grounds. not all humans, of course, were thrilled of us being here, but new laws have been laid out for monsters to be equally respected and treated normally. 

two months.

that's how long it has been since she gave up her soul to rescue us from the underground. monsters titled her as a hero, but the humans, the haters, describe her as a traitor. her story will forever be written in books, and will never be forgotten... same as the other six souls.

two.  ** _fucking_**. months.

the thoughts of her make me mad. not at her, but at me.

she knew me better than i would know myself. she loved me even if i don't deserve it, but i treated her like a joke. she saved me and i drowned her.

i was selfish. i got addicted to the feeling of being loved that i took it all for granted.

she was suffering from the flowers that grew on her skin, injecting poison into her system. i did nothing but to watch her life slowly drain away.

and when she was gone, i lost everything. 

 

guilt and despair wash over me...

...following me...

...haunting me...

 

 

the shit I'd do to keep her alive. to save her as she saved me.

_you never know what you have till it's gone._

i decided that i have enough thinking for tonight or else i'd completely lose my shit. i continued my walk and turned to a dark alley and...  _pop!..._  teleported into my room. what a mess. heh.

i wasn't surprised to find papyrus leaning against the door frame, folding his arms in front of his chest and looking usually disappointed.

"WELL," he said, tapping his foot impatiently. "WHERE IN THE STARS HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"grillby's'," i lied, taking my jacket off and letting it fall on the ground with a light thump, not even bothered to hang it up. i jumped on my bed and my body relaxes as I slowly sink into the mattress. "heh, boss, mind turning the lights off—"

"SANS, YOU ARE A TERRIBLE LIAR," he cuts me off, tone dangerously low. his eyes observe the jacket on the floor and move its way to me. "TO THINK THAT I WOULD EASILY BE FOOLED FOR YOUR PATHETIC LIE. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER, SANS. AND BESIDES... YOU DIDN'T BRING HOME ANY MUSTARD FROM GRILLBY'S'."

fuck, if i had a penny for every time he was right, i'd pay off all my tab. he knew whenever i come back from grillby's i'd bring home a jacket full of mustard. why did I even bother lying to him?

i said nothing, my silence meaning he caught me red handed. i rolled over to my side, pulling my blanket on top of me, covering myself from head to toe. i close my eyes, ignoring papyrus' presence in my room

i expected him to continue on complaining of how pathetic and lazy i am, but i guess that's not happening tonight since he just flicks the light switch off and closes the door behind him, not before saying, "I MISS HER TOO."


	2. Chapter 2

call me  ** _c r a z y_**.

call me  ** _i n s a n e_**.

**_but i know what i saw._ **

**_i know who i saw._ **  


****

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**S I X F E E T D E E P**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**  


**Earlier that day...**

"it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming. on days like these... kids like you... should enjoy their birthday. happy birthday, kid," i grinned, bringing my hand on top of their head and giving it a little ruffle, causing Frisk to whine with annoyance.

"Sans, I'm not a kid anymore! I'm a  _teen_ ager!" they puff their cheeks and crossed their arms. they had a party hat with glitters that was sloped a bit on the side of their head. Frisk was an orphan turning 13, adopted by the former queen, Toriel. she thought it would be a good idea to have another kid, rather than living in the big house alone. though, she wasn't  _completely_  alone. Flowey was there to keep her company. 

poor girl, she missed having a child to look after.

"kid,  _shmid_ , whatever," i rolled my pin prick for eyes, shoving my hand back into the pocket of my jacket. "if you're wearing a striped shirt then you're a kid."

"Ugh!" they threw their hands in the air and began to walk away. "I'll talk to you later, Sans. Oh, and Mama said she needs you to pick up the birthday cake at Muffet's."

great, now it was my turn to whine, "why me?"

Frisk had their backs towards me, but shrugged, "She said she doesn't want you being a lazy fuck."

"hey! watch your fucking language!"

they laughed as they flipped me the bird. that kid sure got sass for a thirteen year old. i've always wondered why they were an orphan. oh well, guess i'll ask late, cause right now, i have to become the cake. i ran a hand over my face and threw my head back as i let out a painful groan. i hate going to Muffet's. everything in there was nice and sweet. and i hate nice and sweet things.

with a flick of the wrist and a crackle and pop of magic, i was now standing in front of Muffet's counter, the sweet sickening smell of fresh cupcakes and croissants out the oven whiffed through my nasal cavity. ugh. i wanted to gag. i'm heading to Grillby's after this.

nobody was in front counter but the place was packed with a few customers minding their own business and drinking coffee. they didn't seem to notice me appearing out of nowhere. good. 

i waited as i continuously played with the desk call button until i was assisted.

not even a minute later, the door, that i leads to the kitchen, was kicked open and out came...  Muffet?... no... it was a human. a human girl. she was wearing the same uniform that Muffet wears and a white, frilly apron tied around her waist. heh. looks like Muffet hired a new worker.

...but something about her got my soul twitching. i can't seem to get my finger to it, but it was bothering me pretty badly. her head was bowed down as she tied her hair to a ponytail, but she looked so familiar. 

her presence felt familiar.

"Sorry for the wait," she said. wow. even her voice sounded familiar. with a final tug on her hair, she lifted her gaze to meet mine.

and that. was when everything around me froze.

her hair. 

her eyes. 

her smile. 

her nose. 

her skin. 

her smell.

her voice.

her.

no.

_no._

**_no._ **

it can't be.

i buried her six feet deep.

"Uhm, pardon, what was that?" she cocked her head to the side, her eyes were sparkling with life.

"i buried you six feet deep... y-you died in my arms. how is this possible..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> exams are coming and i desperately wanted to post a chapter. so i did. in one sitting. they might be mistakes shown somewhere, if you ever find one, do tell me so i can fix straight away.
> 
> btw guys i got a question to ask...
> 
> what's your favorite disney movie? it's uh, for science purposes. 
> 
> heh.
> 
> (creds to whoever made the fanarts!)
> 
> ttyl,  
> AyePapy


	3. *UNHOLY SCREECH*

this ain't an update or anything...

BUT.

RUMORS ARE TOLD THAT TOBY FOX IS GOING TO BE ANNOUNCING SOMETHING PREFERABLY RELATED TO UNDERTALE.

*unholy screeching*

I HOPE IT'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL! EEEEKKK!! SO PUMPED!!

peace out,  
AyePapy

Update (31/10/18) 11:40 PM

*WHEEZE* ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a feedback on how you think it was :) honestly, this idea has been stuck on me for a while and maybe it's time to bring it to life. if you got any questions, feel free to ask. if you spot any incorrect spelling or misplaced grammar, go right ahead and say so. if you think there are any plot holes, tell me. thank you.
> 
> ttyl,  
> AyePapy


End file.
